


Feather and Bone

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: E/O Challenge Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O CHALLENGE Drabble word: crow. Two totally unrelated drabbles with bird elements in each one. First up, John and the wee!chesters take a day off from hunting. Second drabble is a dark AU in which Dean finally embraces his dark destiny (and what other kind is there?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was having a conversation with nancylou and this subject came up. I speak from personal experience. Some of those theme park mascots get what they deserve.
> 
> Word count below the titles: 100 on the nose, as always.
> 
> Drabble fic title taken from Feather and Bone: The Crow Chronicles, the YA series of books written by Clem Martini.

Chapter 1 – so long Mr. Grabby Hands

John pushed his way through the crowd. He had to get to his boys, and no one was going to stop him.

Not here. Not now.

Too late. 

Ollie Ostrich was down for the count. He lay on his side with his hands between his legs, rocking and moaning. 

"Damn," John muttered. 

"Dude, touch my brother again," nine year old Dean growled, "and I will end you." 

"Yayyy!" Sammy crowed. 

"Come on, boys," John picked Sammy up. "Security's coming. We gotta go."

Dean smirked as he followed his family. 

The score so far? Winchesters 5, Theme Park Mascots 0. 

Sweet.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 2 - gonna build me a cage of flesh and bone

Feathers flutter from behind (Hullo, sweetness)

Dean turns (Angels are watching over you, sweetie) and he thinks to himself: Mom didn't know about this.

He sees shiny black, feathers and eyes. Just like that, he's caught.

Things are never as they seem, the crow purrs.

Dean stands quietly. 

Waiting. 

Detroit burns.

The guilty bleed and cry (make them scream, pretty, scream so loud). 

Dean moves over the burning rooftops like a ghost. He listens to his shadow flying overhead. 

You are mine. You are my One True Vessel. Do you want to stay with me?

Yes, Dean whispers fiercely. Yes. 

-finis-


End file.
